


It's Only One Night

by weeaboops



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeaboops/pseuds/weeaboops
Summary: Basically Hannibal's car breaks down on his way home late at night, and he has to stay with Will. ;-)))





	

"Hannibal? What's going on?"

Will was awakened by a doorbell and the sound of his dogs barking and whining. He rolled out of bed, pulling on his dark blue robe and glancing at the bedside clock; it was 2:26 A.M. He rubbed the tired from his eyes and shook out his sleep-matted hair as he hesitantly walked to his front door. His eyes widened immediately when he saw Hannibal Lecter standing meekly in his doorway. 

"What's the matter? Has there been an accident?" Will asked quickly, surveying the man. Nothing about him seemed out of the ordinary, other than the fact that he was at Will Graham's house in the dead of night, wearing a full suit. 

"Good morning, Will. I apologize for my intrusion," the older man said sadly. "I was called into the hospital for an emergency evaluation, and it took much longer than expected... on my way home, my phone battery died and my car broke down. Thankfully, I was only about four miles from your home, so I walked and hoped for the best." 

Will was shocked. "FOUR miles? You walked four miles in your dress shoes?" Will gently ushered Hannibal to his couch as he grabbed a whiskey bottle and two glasses. 

Hannibal sighed as he sat down. A few of Will's dogs sniffed at him curiously as Hannibal patted their heads. "It was no trouble. I hate to be such a burden to you, Will, but could you give me a ride to the nearest hotel?" He accepted his glass from Will and eyed it cautiously. 

Will leaned against his kitchen counter in thought, swirling his whiskey. The only hotel in Wolf Trap had been closed down years ago, and the closest one would be an hour away. He downed his alcohol quickly and looked to Hannibal, who sat back tiredly as a dog lay across his feet. 

"Hannibal, it's the middle of the night, and you've just walked four miles. In a suit. You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," Will stated cheerfully. 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impo-"

"It's no trouble at all," Will quickly said. "You've always shown me such great hospitality."

"I'm not sure how to thank you, Will. This is very kind of you. I am quite tired," he said softly as he stood to stretch. 

 

\----------------------

 

Hannibal stepped out of Will's bathroom with slightly pink skin, wet hair, and wearing a set of Will's pajamas. Will stifled a gasp at how pure and fresh Hannibal looked; in the years the two had known each other, Will had seen Hannibal dressed to less than perfection only a handful of times. Will’s eyes smoothed over Hannibal’s newly cleaned body: his slick, silvering hair, the wet patches where Will’s t-shirt clung to the ripples of Hannibal’s muscles, down to where the dog-patterned pajama pants loosely hung around his slim waist. Hannibal sat on the edge of Will’s bed next to him, pretending not to notice the man looking him over and the soft red tint to the tops of his cheekbones. Hannibal cleared his throat gently to bring Will back to the present. Will abruptly met his eyes, realizing that Hannibal was awaiting further direction. 

“Hannibal, I, uh, I forgot to tell you that I don't have an extra room,” Will stammered as he stood from his bed. “I'll take the couch, and you can sleep in here.” Will gestured to his messy bed as he walked towards his bedroom door. 

“Will, that is nonsense. I could never forgive myself for arriving to your home unannounced and kicking you out of your own bed. I insist that I sleep on the couch.” Hannibal knew the game he was playing, and knew he would win. 

“Well… we could share my bed, if that's okay,” Will quietly proposed, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. 

Hannibal smiled softly, knowing his secret triumph. “That's a great idea, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fanfic, lmk how yall feel about it !!! see ya next chapter


End file.
